The Tainted Bloodline
by Luc de'Lireon
Summary: At the age of five, Naruto was attacked by a wolf, his shoulder bitten soon infected, surely spelling doom for him, but as the Kyuubi set out to heal him, he had something else in mind. Just what is he planning...Find out as the story unfolds. NarutoxHare
1. Chapter 1

**Luc de'Lireon:**** Well folks, I spent a good portion of the night on this, it's now...6:59 am...near the end of this chapter i was kind of digging myself into a hole but i hope it's not too noticable :S**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Naruto...do not own it...do not.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was dark; the sun sank down the horizon not too long ago as a very determined young boy trained hard in one of the many training grounds. The night sky still bright enough that clouds were visible, the moon peaking out ever so slightly. No sound to be heard except the wind rushing through the trees, and panting of the exhausted boy of about five years. Sweat slid down his whiskered cheeks as he lay on his back. His hair spiked yet messy, he had trained on into the night without rest. "I…will…become strong." He muttered between gasps. "Gotta…beat him." He slowly raised to his feet, bent over, hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. Eyes as blue as the sky full of sorrow and determination, of pain, and knowledge half lidded staring at the warn out stump littered with indentions and cuts. "I…can't…give…up!" Lunging at the stump, a battle cry resonating from his throat, he continued on.

Not too far from his location, a hungry creature stalked ever closer to its prey. So engrossed in his training was the boy, that he never sensed it. As the creature got nearer and nearer, it snapped a twig, alerting the boy of its presence. The boy turned in time to see a wolf slam into him, pinning him to the ground below. It growled hungrily before driving its jaw into his shoulder. Screaming in pain, he struggled with the wolf, beating its head in with his fist with all his might, prying at its mouth. "Help!" his cries falling on neither a villager, nor ninja, yet even if it had, no help would come anyway. Finding the strength at last he wrenched the wolf's jaw away, and ran in the direction of his apartment, yet the wolf still took chase. Closer and closer it got before halting in its tracks, fearing the villagers would see it if it went any further than the trees, yet still the boy ran for his life until finally reaching his apartment, throwing open the door, and slamming it shut.

Locking the door as best he could, he lent his back against the door, sliding to a seated position. Holding his shoulder in agony, he couldn't help but wonder why it wasn't healing as fast as it should. He could tell it was getting infected, as the pain became unbearable. His tired body, not ready for the pain passed out, letting fate decide what happens to him.

"**So…once again I have to save this brat. Ugh…that's a nasty bite he's got."** Came the voice of none other than Kyuubi.

The fox was about to heal the wound and destroy the infection when an idea struck. **"Hm…maybe this could work to my benefit."** His laughter could chill a veteran to the bone. Using his chakra, he took hold of the infection, changing it to something else, molding it to a new bloodline. As he placed the final touches, he let it loose to run it's course through the boys body. He then set to work on taking care of the wound, and after was said and done, he returned to his slumber hoping his plans would come to fruition later on. **"Sleep well brat…you'll have a big surprise in the morning, oh I guarantee it. Hahahahahahahahhhhh."**

* * *

The light of the sun woke him from last night's event, his eyes opened groggily, as he sat up from the floor. He noticed that everything seemed clearer than usual, as if the world had been brought into greater detail. Dismissing it as nothing, he stood and went to the bathroom to clean up, as well as take a look at that wound, though as he traced his hand across it, he noticed it was healed. "Well at least that's over." He muttered as he entered the bathroom door. Turning on the sink to find that the water wasn't working, he guessed the landlord decided today was a good day to fuck with the _demon_, though he didn't care. Raising his head to look himself over, he had to do a double take. String back at him was a different person completely. Gone were his usual golden locks, replaced by the white tresses that adorned his scalp now. Gone were the whisker marks from his cheeks, and his eyes weren't the usual sky blue, as they were more like ice-filled orbs. Removing his shirt to see if anything else was different about him, he gasped as his eyes fell upon a muscled torso, though not nearly a six-pac at his age, it was well on its way to be, not an ounce of baby fat left. "Ok…I…gotta go see the old man about this." With that thought in mind he dashed out of the apartment in search of the Hokage tower. He had reached his destination faster than usual, and wondered if it had anything to do with his new body.

As he entered the building, he noticed a few people staring at him, though not the usual glares he got daily, he knew those very much; these stares were of confusion and surprise. Reaching the secretary who also had the same look as the others, he asked to be let in to see the ever-aging Hokage. As he knocked, a voice asking him to come in prompted him to do so. "Ah…and who might you be little one?"

"You gotta be kidding me old man, it's me, Naruto!" This caught him off guard. This boy claimed to be someone else, though the way he said _old man_ he certainly couldn't help but wonder if it was true.

"Naruto? What on earth…happened to you?"

Staring at the Hokage with much hope, "I don't know, I thought you would be the one to know!"

"Well I certainly can see your appearance has changed a great deal," Getting up from his chair, he made his way to Naruto, kneeling to get a closer look, "are you sure you have no clue why?" As Naruto shook his head in the negative, the Hokage took on a thoughtful expression. "What is it that you can you tell me about this?" Urging to get answers.

"Well…when I woke up, I noticed that everything seemed…clearer…I-I felt different but, better than I had in days. It…also feels like I have something inside me, something that I can control, yet don't know what." The Hokage listening not missing a word.

"Anything happened that might have caused this?" He just had to ask.

"Uh…well last night I was attack by a wolf during training, I fought hard to get away, but I only escaped with a huge bite on my shoulder, I think it got infected, I remember pain, then…nothing except waking up like this."

The Hokage sat back in thought. "I see…and this…feeling inside you, have you tried to see what it is you can control?"

"N-no…I haven't." came his reply.

"Well then…why don't we find out shall we?" Insisted the Hokage, motioning for him to try.

With a nod, Naruto closed his eyes, to find what it is, he concentrated hard to find it, and when he did, he felt a tug as he brought it out. When he opened his eyes, he could see the Hokage had backed up against his desk, eyes wide as dinner plates. You'd think he shit a brick or something. Curious as Naruto was, he looked at himself, and then tried hard not to panic as what he saw was fur…his clothes shredded and fallen to the floor. He was taller, much taller. Searching for a reflective surface he found one on the wall, and nearly jumped out of his skin at what he saw…staring back at him was now a wolf-like creature, big, and human-like. His head of a wolf, his body like a bodybuilder covered in fur, his legs as wolfish as his head. What he heard from the Hokage was barely above a whisper but his ears caught it. "W-w-werewolf…."

As Naruto resumed his human form, he slumped to the floor in a heap, obviously shaken at what he could become. With tears in his eyes he looked at his only friend and father figure. "Am…am I a monster?" His question filled with hurt and fear.

Calming down, the Hokage made his way toward Naruto, and embraced him in a hug. "Never…you could never be a monster to me." These words reassuring the boy that he wouldn't lose his only precious person. _"Kyuubi…somehow I know this is your doing. Just what are you planning?"_

"Listen Naruto…I think I have figured out what this may be," he said, hoping to kami that this would satisfy Naruto's curiosity, as the boy in question looked up, "I think maybe this is a sort of bloodline you've inherited, like the Uchiha's Sharingan eye for example.

"You…really think so?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage smiled at him. "Of coarse." As he set Naruto down again, he was overjoyed to see that he was excited over such news. "You know, I've been meaning to enroll you into the ninja academy, would you like that Naruto?"

He couldn't believe his ears. Not only did he find out about a bloodline he never knew about, but he is actually being given the chance to become a ninja. "Really? Y-you mean it?" When he received a nod, he couldn't hold it in, he just burst into a fit of cheers and bouncing around.

Seeing this, the Hokage couldn't help but chuckle at this display. "Well…you start tomorrow, oh and Naruto," waiting to see he got his complete attention, "What do you say we get you some new clothes…you can't go naked you know. Hehe" This caused the boy to look himself over, then blush so deep a tomato would be jealous.

"Oh man I forgot about that!"

With all that out of the way, they headed out to the shops, looking for the bare essentials needed. What will await Naruto as his journey continues? Who can say, but we can be sure it won't be boring.

* * *

**Luc de'Lireon:**** Well...there you have it, Naruto is a werewolf..i'm too tired to come up with anything witty right now...going to bed, but keep a look out for the next chapter as the adventure unfolds years later. This is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...good night."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luc de Lireon:**** Well look...another chapter :D oh and if you're going to review...please put more than just "cool" or "I like it." feedback people, come on hehe at least tell me why you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**** seriously...don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Seven years had passed by since that fateful day. Naruto had grown; his muscles had developed into every straight girls dream, six-pac and everything. As he woke to the morning of the final day of his academy days, he wasted no time in getting up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he trudged to his closet for the clothes he had special made for his five wolf forms. A gray short-sleeved hoody, to be worn underneath it was a long-sleeved striped shirt, black ninja pants that stopped just above the ankle, all of which could stretch to ridiculous lengths during his transformations. His black ninja sandals were the only things that couldn't be made to stretch.

After dressing himself, he headed towards his bathroom. Looking into the mirror he took notice that his long snow-white tresses looked a little dull to him this morning, so he decided right there to snip at them till he got his hair into a neat spike with just a little tuft limping slightly above his left eye**(1)**. As he admired his work, he nearly forgot where he was supposed to be before dashing in the direction of the academy. Slowing down as he neared his destination, he took notice some of the village girls staring at him, some dreamily, others blushing. Naruto would have been glad to tease if he hadn't had to be at the academy, so he just pressed onward into the building.

Entering the classroom, he was earlier than most, which gave him the choice to sit in the front near the window. A few of the female classmates there sighed in bliss as one of the hunks of the class came in, minutes later another sigh was heard for another certain hunk, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto turned in his direction to see his reaction to such attention, and each time he would witness the same old bored look and grunt from the boy. Chuckling at him shaking his head, he couldn't help but wonder why he made it a mission to ignore such praise, and from the opposite gender too. After everyone came in, the class was bustling with conversation; Naruto tuned it out though, thinking of what the final exam will be this year. He was about to mull it over a little longer when Iruka walked in, giving a speech about how he was glad to teach such fine students before going into the same routine about the trials of being a Konaha ninja.

Afterward, the exam had started, one by one the class was tested. It was soon Naruto's turn, walking into the next room where Iruka and Mizuki sat; Iruka prompted Naruto to perform the simple bunshin. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, and going through the necessary hand seals, he created two perfect bunshin.

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed." Iruka was proud, if the smile on his face was of any indication. "Please come up and receive your well-earned headband, and let me be the first to welcome you into the Shinobi ranks."

As Naruto took claim of the headband, he noticed from the corner of his eye the displeased look in Mizuki's eyes. Could it be that he wanted him to fail? This thought plagued his mind as he exited into the classroom, a multitude of girls having a silent cheering session that one of the heartthrobs passed. After Iruka finished testing each student, with a few failing, another speech was prepared but Naruto wasn't paying attention, still with Mizuki on the brain as something didn't seem right with him. "Tomorrow, everyone that passed must show up to be assigned his or her team members. Good luck to all of you, and once again, let me say that I am very proud of all of you. It was a pleasure teaching you. Remember…be here tomorrow." Iruka had finished his speech, dismissing the class where Naruto took his leave, making his way to his favorite place in the world, the most sacred and holy of places, the Ichiraku Ramen hut. Sitting down in the stool, "Hey there old man, one miso ramen, extra beef!" his order shouted into the kitchen, the owner took one look at the costumer. "Well hey there Naruto! Like the hair, " his attention then rested on the headband, "well, well, well, you passed the exam! Congratulations! Your order will be ready in a minute." Just then another person came in from the back, most likely the owners daughter. "Oh Naruto, I'm so happy for you! Anything special planned to celebrate?"

"Well, no not really, and thank you both by the way." Naruto was smiling over such praise; he almost didn't notice his order being placed in front of him. He quickly began to eat, savoring every taste. Soon he was joined by a familiar person, the very thought that has been plaguing his mind sitting next to him, he couldn't help but wonder what he wanted with him.

* * *

Nightfall had come swiftly, the breeze a welcoming feeling to a tired Naruto. He had achieved in taking the forbidden scroll, not because he believed it to be a second test, only see if his suspicion of Mizuki were true. Though that didn't stop him from taking a peek at the scroll. Sweat was rolling off his face; he had managed to perform the Kage Bunshin in the clearing where he was to meet Mizuki. Catching his breath he stood waiting for him to show, what he didn't expect was Iruka to show up. "What are you doing Naruto! Stealing the forbidden scroll is a serious offense!" He was truly disappointed in his former student. _"What could have possibly possessed you to do such a thing Naruto?"_

"Iruka sensei…I learned a new technique from the scroll, just like Mizuki said I should…so do I pass the second part of the test now?" He said this to keep his appearance; the scent of Mizuki was near.

"Wh-what are you talking about Naruto…what second part?" He soon realized what was going on. "Naruto run!" A giant shuriken was whizzing in their direction from the trees, thinking quickly Iruka dove from his spot and knocked Naruto down as the weapon flew above them, just missing their heads. Mizuki then showed himself, catching the shuriken as it came back like a boomerang. His face twisted in a sinister smile as he chuckled. "How unfortunate…here I was going to just kill the demon and take the scroll and leave but since you had to get in the way Iruka…" He spun the shuriken in his hand, and then flinging it towards them with expert precision, "I'll just have to kill you both!"

Iruka was about to dive in the way to protect Naruto but stopped as soon as he saw the boy smirk. He watched as Naruto jumped up, and to his surprise shifted into something he never thought possible. If he was seeing it with his own eyes, he would have thought such a thing impossible, for in front of him where Naruto stood, was now a half wolf, half human like creature, its fur white as snow, in Naruto's clothes which was stretched to fit the form. It then grabbed the shuriken from the air and guided its trajectory back at Mizuki, who was too stunned to react in time. The weapon lodged itself in Mizuki's chest, taking him out of commission. Naruto still in this form spoke to his ex-teacher as if talking to a child. "Why…Mizuki-_sensei_, you really thought I believed that crock about a second test? Come now, I noticed how you looked at me after the exam…that displeased hatred in your eye was a tip-off that you were up to no good from the start! If you were a true ninja you would have been able to conceal such a slipup."

Iruka couldn't believe what just happened, not only did Naruto harbor a big secret as this, but he was actually talking down to Mizuki as if he had failed a test of his own. "You alright Iruka sensei?" Iruka was broken out of his stupor by a normal Naruto. A smile resting on his face, Iruka couldn't help but smile with him.

"I'm fine, that was amazing Naruto…what was that you did?" He couldn't help but ask.

Naruto thought for a moment as to what he meant before he realized what it was, "Oh! You mean my bloodline limit."

"Your…bloodline limit?" He was surprised.

"Yeah…apparently I can transform into five different forms of a wolf at will, I call the forms, Hishu which is the human form you see right now, Dalu which is the human form with wolf-like qualities like claws and enhanced strength, Guaru which is the form you saw first hand, Urshul which is a near wolf form, like a reverse order of the Dalu form, and finally Urhan which is the complete wolf form. I call the bloodline Werewolf, since it's what the old man said the first time he saw it." He explained with a chuckle near the end.

To say Iruka was shocked, is an understatement. Never had he heard such a thing existing, yet here he was a witness of just how real it was. "I see…"

Looking over to Mizuki's prone form, Naruto asked the question that needed to be asked. "So…what should we do with him Iruka sensei?"

Glancing at his former partner, "We can leave him to the ANBU. Since we're out…why don't we go get some ramen…my treat?" The look in Naruto's eye screamed that he would enjoy the idea.

* * *

Entering the restaurant, they saw Teuchi, and his daughter about to close for the night before they noticed the two come in. Their faces brightened when they saw it was Naruto. As both him and Iruka took a seat, "Hey old man! We aren't too late are we?" His eyes filled with hope.

"Why no, it's never too late to serve our best customer. So what'll it be Naruto?"

With a grin Naruto made his order, "Miso ramen and keep em' comin!" As he said this, Iruka had a bad feeling in the pit of his wallet.

"Alright then, and you sir?" Came Teuchi's response before shifting to Iruka.

"Oh uh…Nothing for me thanks…this is just a reward for Naruto after he…kind of stopped Mizuki from defecting with the forbidden scroll."

"Fair enough, I'm guessing your paying right?" he asked with a knowing look.

Iruka looked sheepish at this, "Yeah…I kind of did tell him it was my treat."

Chuckling at the chuunin for his misfortune, "Well the first bowl will be ready, and it's on the house, you earned it Naruto." Said boy was grinning from ear to ear in anticipation. "So Naruto…tell us how you did it while you wait."

Nodding in response, he began his story from the beginning, how he noticed the look from Mizuki, to the conversation between them, to the battle that ended in his quick victory. Both Teuchi and his daughter were surprised by the transformation part as much as Iruka was when he saw it. Naruto then elaborated on his bloodline, its functions and its uses. The first bowl was served as he finished his tale, to which he quickly thanked them then dug in.

Teuchi's daughter chimed in "Wow…that's an amazing story. Wish I could have seen you in action."

Teuchi agreed, "Indeed, it would have been a sight to see. You know I never really trusted that Mizuki character anyway…after I overheard your conversation with him earlier today, I couldn't help myself…When he wasn't looking…I spit in his ramen before I gave it to him."

This caused Naruto to spit out his own ramen before laughing loud enough that everyone around the area at that hour looked at the restaurant in confusion. "You…you serious!"

"Cross my heart and hope he could taste it." He said laughing along with the young boy.

Iruka just looked on with a smile, the night drew onward as the meal was finished, and he paid the bill, and wished Naruto good luck in the future. They both separated as they bid their last goodbyes to Teuchi and his daughter. As Naruto neared his apartment, he thought what tomorrow would bring, the excitement of what to expect was written all over his smiling face as he entered his home. Tomorrow, he would be a full-fledged ninja, and nothing could stop him now. _"I hope I get a good team."_ Was the last thing he thought as he lay across his bed, before sleep took over.

* * *

**(1):**** Yeah...Naruto changed his hair from long flowing locks to that of a Toushiro Hitsugaya style.**

**Luc de Lireon:**** Well, there you have if folks, another chapter up and running. Now it's right here that i'd like to point out that YES, I did use the Werewolf the Forsaken wolf forms, and YES in that form he is able to take on a chuunin easily...but a Jounin is another issue entirely. So don't go all anal on me for making naruto too powerful, cause trust me, i won't do such a thing...much. He'll be stronger, just not insanely stronger hehe. oh and please leave a review, i won't stop the story if i don't get one, but i do like feedback, flames are laughed at, and constructive criticism is welcomed. This is Luc de Lireon saying "Good write...good night."**


End file.
